


The Mafia and His Baby

by Junheelight



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, everyone whipped for junhee, junhee being cute, mafia, soft donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junheelight/pseuds/Junheelight
Summary: Everyone is afraid of the big boss of the Korea mob, but his husband melts the heart of the coldest people.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Mafia and His Baby

A gulp so loud Donghun could hear it. Drops of sweat evident on the suspect's forehead and a troubled look on his face. On the table is laying a revolver, the suspect is looking at it and Donghun alternatively.

"So, mister Choi, could you now tell me which member of The Serpent was the one who robbed my assistant?" the boss asks, making the other before he shivers even more. He tries to breathe but finds it awfully hard.

Silence in the small room. He can't answer.

"Tell me", Donghun takes the revolver from the table. "Or I'll shoot your head off."

He doesn't even dare to wipe his sweat off. He can only look into the pipe, waiting for the bullet. Donghun's grip on the trigger tightens. He closes his eyes, waiting for the bang that pierces through the air and his brains.

But instead, he hears the door bang rather than the pistol.

A dark-haired man with a pink shirt and light blue jeans comes into the room with a plate full of homemade cookies. He has a sweet smile on his lips that reach his eyes. He has a pink bunny apron and he really looks so sweet next to the boss who's only wearing black, his brown hair hiding sad eyes behind them.

When seeing the sweet boy, his eyes turn to happiness immediately.  
"Junie, honey", Donghun starts with a cute voice. He can't keep in his smile and the suspect is dumbfounded. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"Sweetie you've been working for hours already! You should have a rest... Here, I made you some cookies, they'll make you feel more energetic." Junhee lands the plate on Donghun's desk. 

The older smiles to him sweetly.

"Aww, you didn't have to do this for me. But I'm glad you did, your cookies always taste so good!" he exclaims with the brightest of a smile. Junhee giggles lightly, covering his mouth shyly.

"You don't have to flatter me, sweetie-pie."

"Oh! You have some chocolate chips still on your lips!" Donghun points out when pointing at his lips. Junhee opens his eyes wide innocently, looking at the other with big eyes. The older chuckles before leaning into a tender kiss, taking all the chocolate chips from his lips.  
When they part, Junhee pokes his nose with his own.

"Don't work too hard alright? Love you~" he chirps cutely when placing a final kiss on his forehead and then leaving while waving his hand in an adorable way.

Donghun sits back on his chair with a wide smile on his face and some lipstick on his forehead that left from his husband's lips. On his other hand, he takes a chocolate cookie from the pink paper plate that's decorated with a Bulbasaur pattern, and to his other hand, he takes the pistol. He straightens his face.

Now the suspect's jaw is dropped to the ground. He looks at the pipe and even takes hold of Donghun's hands.

"Yes, please, kill me." Donghun raises an eyebrow at this. Is he really that sweet with his Junhee?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rings. Behind the door stands five tough-looking men. They are all wearing black and sunglasses, even though it's night already. One of them is a new guy who has no idea what kind of a fierce and heartless person Boss Lee is.

Junhee peeks from the window. Oh yes, these men look fierce and like they could kill anyone who comes in their way.

Junhee makes his way to the door with a smile on his face and Hello Kitty apron on him.  
It's true, these men could kill anyone who comes in their way. Anyone except Junhee, anyways.

"Hi guys!" he happily greets when seeing the four familiar men and the new guy. They all take their glasses off. The rookie looks at all of them, what are they doing. When they all smile really sweetly and 'aww' to Junhee, giving him a big hug, the rookie looks at them all with a weird look. He doesn't dare to do anything else, though, he only smiles sweetly.

Junhee of course notices that this new guy is lost and doesn't know what to do. So instead, he offers him a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Junhee, Donghun's husband", he offers him a gentle smile. The guy looks at him weirdly but then smiles. "Go ahead, Donghun is in the living room."

All five men make their way to the living room. There's a white couch flooded with p  
Ink Kirby and white Bulbasaur cushions, a huge black HD TV, a white sofa table with a pink tablecloth. Even the carpet is white and fluffy.

Donghun is drinking coffee on the sofa, there are some cupcakes on the sofa table. The boss looks up to see his crew, but he doesn't offer a smile to any of them. They all look at each other with a fierce look. Now finally this is the thing the rookie was expecting. Besides all the Bulbasaur stuff.

The men take their seats on the sofas. Even the rookie, while observing them.  
"It's nice to meet you here, Seyong. You know I don't trust people that much that just anyone could come to my house. You're one of the chosen ones."

The rookie nods, "I'm pleased to be here."

There's this one rule that none of the mafias has said, but one you should understand in any situation.

"Please take cupcakes. Junhee made them just for our meeting", Donghun says when sitting back. Just hearing his name makes all the men smile and take a cupcake to their hands. Even the rookie, he already knows by observing the others that he should take one.

The boss opens the TV. There is a video of one of their captives being tortured. And so he starts, "This is daewon. He has not paid his debts, and this is the result. Do you know these" - Donghun changes from the TV to his laptop, showing the image from the big screen - "This is his wife, and this is his daughter."

His eyes turn cold and totally emotionless. He does not seem to be after anything else than money.

"Kill them."

Donghun's orders are his orders, and they have no option but to listen to him.

"Guys, would you like some coffee?" Junhee's head suddenly pops from the doorway. Donghun turns his head immediately and smiles widely. The guys nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Yes, we would love to have some coffee", Donghun replies.

"Junhee, let me help you with them", one of the guys is already standing up when Donghun pushes him back down.

"No, let Seyong do it. He has to get to know Junie a bit better anyways", the boss exclaims. 

Seyong looks at all of them with big eyes before popping up immediately. He makes his way to the kitchen to Junhee who's smiling brightly, already putting some coffee into the cups.  
Seyong tries to smile back but this is all so bizarre to him.

"Junhee, can I ask something?" he wonders when walking to Junhee and putting the cups on the table. Oh my God. Even the cups are sweet. They have hearts and cute words. One of them is 'Daddy.' Seyong doesn't have to think twice who's the daddy.   
"Why do the others always smile around you and act all sweet when they're actually really tough guys?"

Junhee giggles a bit when hiding his mouth shyly.

"It's because every guy from the mafia has a soft spot for me", he exclaims. But just as he is paying attention to Seyong, he accidentally slips the hold of the pan and burns his fingers. "Ah!" The pan thankfully lands on a piece of cloth and doesn't break.

Junhee however, is a different thing. Seyong looks at him with big eyes, wondering what exactly happened.

His eyes start to water and he starts sobbing. Seyong doesn't know what to do. He runs after the man who runs to the living room, right on Donghun's lap.

"Oh? What's wrong, baby?" Donghun questions immediately. "Where are you hurt, Junie?" All the other guys look at Junhee with concern, the crying hurts their hearts.

"I-I burned my fingers", he sobs. The others 'aww' to him, already offering their help. Seyong looks from the doorway, lost at what is happening. One of the guys turns to look at him with a judging gaze.

"Seyong! You should have looked after him!" he scolds. "Bring him some ice. Now!"

In fact, Seyong has no idea where is the ice. He also does not understand how do they, grown-up men in the mafia, killing people cold-bloodedly, are so worried about Junhee burning his fingers.  
Donghun takes hold of his hand and blows on it gently. Junhee hiccups a few times when looking at him.

"There, there, honey. It will heal." Junhee sobs a few times more as he nods. When he cries, all the others' hearts break.

Donghun leans forward to poke his nose with his own.

"It will all be alright, sweetie-pie."

Junhee chuckles a bit, "Honey bunny." Their all hearts melt.

"Honey bunny sugar nugget." Junhee giggles a few times more.

Seyong then comes into the room and all of them except Junhee turn to glare at him.

"If you let anything like this happen to him again, I will personally torture you to death", Donghun intimidates. Seyong gulps.

"I-I'll brings the coffee", he offers gladly. Junhee smiles to him sweetly, before chuckling a little bit. Seyong wonders what would make him smile even more. So he smiles to the other back and offers, "Junhee, I noticed you didn't get yourself any coffee. Would you like me to bring you too?"

Junhee nods rapidly, smiling as he does. "My cup is in the cupboard. It's a Bulbasaur one."  
Seyong smiles widely and nods, making his way to the kitchen.

And this is how all the members of mafia fall in love with the boss' husband.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i am supposed to write chapter fic >< but i still can't see what type of fic i wanna do. so here oneshot dongjun >< hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
